Meloetta's Soap Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: A Meloetta fetish fic inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus! Meloetta gets hungry while showering and now clean, musical bubbles are coming out of her! How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Soap Fetish**

**by Yoshizilla-Fan**

Yoshizilla-Fan_:_ Big thanks to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, his Meloetta fetish fics, and his fanfic about Toadette and soap for inspiring me to make this! Consider this fic your PRRROMOTION!

* * *

><p><p>

At the Legendary Household, Meloetta entered her bathroom, about to take a lovely shower.

"All right, a quick shower and I'll be good as new!" she said gleefully as she took off her skin and stepped into the shower. Meloetta turned on the hot water as she took in the freshness of a nice, hot shower.

"Aaah that feels nice!" Meloetta said to herself as she washed her hair with shampoo. Meloetta rinsed off the shampoo as her green hair sparkled with shine in the glittering sun from the closed window above the tray of bathroom items. "Now my hair is all clean and shiny!" she stated.

Then, Meloetta felt a chill in her crotch. She had to pee superbad.

"Good thing I'm in a bathroom." she lampshaded as she let her bladder go, the yellow urine getting washed out by the ongoing water and going down the drain as she sighed of relief.

"Now to clean my body with some soap!" Meloetta reached for the soap when when suddenly her stomach growled, prompting her to rub it.

"Getting kinda hungry." Meloetta looked around but there was nothing to eat. Her stomach growled louder as she kept rubbing it. "I need food!" Meloetta looked down at her growling stomach, and then towards the soap.

"I guess this'll have to do. I mean, it's just soap, right?" Meloetta said as she picked up the yellow bar of soap. Meloetta ate the entire bar of soap without hesitation, belching loudly as several yellow bubbles came out of her mouth, each one making a musical note when popping, and each one being higher than the last. Meloetta giggled at the sound.

"Hee hee! That was fun!" Meloetta burped more bubbles that produced more notes as she popped them, sounding like trombones and smelling minty fresh.

"Why couldn't I have done this before?" Meloetta stated as she felt something in her stomach. A barrage of bubbles forming inside Meloetta's stomach. Meloetta farted, her gas coming out in the form of many bubbles, each one smelling rather minty fresh than bad. Meloetta popped the bubbles, the many notes putting together a little song. Meloetta was enjoying herself in the hot shower as she kept burping and farting more bubbles that produced more vivid music when popped.

Thirty minutes later, an impatient Keldeo banged on the bathroom door. Meloetta stopped as she let out a cute little poot in the form of another soap bubble, popping in another musical note.

"Hey Mel come on! Hurry up in there! You're going to use up all the hot water!" he stated impatiently.

"In a minute!" Meloetta turned off the shower and stepped out. She used a nearby towel to dry herself off. Meloetta placed a towel over her naked body as she stepped out of the bathroom with her black skin, allowing Keldeo to go next.

"What took you so long?" Keldeo asked as he stepped in. Meloetta farted again, the bubbles puffing up her towel, making her butt appear bigger.

"Eh heh heh..." Meloetta blushed in embarassment.

"Right." Keldeo stepped into the shower, hoping there was still some hot water left.

Meloetta closed the door, took off her towels and put on her skin, feeling perfectly refreshed.

"That felt great. Now I -HIC- hope Kel -HIC- has a good -HIC- shower." Meloetta said, several minty fresh bubbles coming out each time she hiccupped. "It must of -HIC- been from the -HIC- laughing I've -HIC- been doing. HIC!" Meloetta popped the bubbles, giggling more from their musical sounds.

"HEY! Where's the soap!" Keldeo hollered, as Meloetta was caught off guard, accidently hiccupping again.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta was in her bedroom giggling as she burped and farted more soap bubbles that were being musical upon popping when suddenly Arceus teleported into the room.

"Having fun?" he said suddenly, which spooked Meloetta as she was in the middle of her fun.

"Oh...h-hi Arc!" she said as she placed her hands on her butt, letting out a cute little poot, another bubble coming out that popped and made a trumpet sound. "You surprised me!"

"Yes, well I had to go buy a new bar of soap. Because _someone _ate the old one."

"Sorry about that, I was hungry and you know I tend to get hungry at sometimes even the most opportune times." she said, farting another musical bubble.

"It's ok, but if you're hungry, then please don't eat the soap." he said. And with that, Arceus teleported out of the room, Meloetta's tuba butt blowing another group of soap bubbles.

"Hmm...why should I be the only one who enjoys this? I'm going for a walk!" Meloetta said, before her stomach began growling at her as she placed her hand on it. "And perhaps I should go to the store along the way to get something to eat besides soap!" With that said, Meloetta stepped outside, more soap bubbles pooting out of her musical butt and belching out of her mouth as she walked towards the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta was on the bench at the park. She decided to relax from a long walk.

"It sure is a lovely day today." she said with a smile while noticing a bunch of Combee playing around and being watched by a mother Vespiquen. "It makes me want to-" Meloetta burped again, several soap bubbles coming out as she placed her left hand on her stomach, which felt really bubbly. "Hoo boy, having eaten that soap has really made me-" Meloetta belched loudly again. "-bubbly inside." she finished.

Then, one of the Combee noticed Meloetta as she kept burping more soap bubbles and giggling in response.

"Hey, you guys!" he yelled. "Come look at this!" The other Combee came up and saw Meloetta enjoying herself as more bubbles came out of her musical mouth. They all got excited and buzzed over to her.

"Hey lady!" one of them said to her.

"Yes?" she said as her stomach bubbled more, her left hand rubbing it.

"How do you do that? It's pretty cool!" he said as the other Combee agreed with him and started making a fuss about it.

"Umm...you see...I-" Meloetta farted loudly, the gas coming out in sweet-smelling bubbles rather than rotten gas, which caused all the Combee to burst into laughter, and Meloetta too.

"That's amazing! Show us how to do that!" said the Combee.

"Oh, it's easy." she stated. "All you have to do is-"

Before she could finish, the mother Vespiquen appeared with a weirded out look on her face."

"All right kids, get away from the strange girl." Vespiquen grouped up her Combee children and got them away from Meloetta, who kept farting and burping more bubbles that filled the air.

"I'm not strange." Meloetta said to herself with her head down, another squeaky bubble pooting out of her big butt.


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta was at the department store, looking to buy more icing to enjoy and pleasure herself with. She noticed a Weavile who worked at the store and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find -" Meloetta belched loudly, more soap bubbles coming out.

"...Bathroom supplies such as soap are in aisle 5!" he said instinctively.

"No not that – BRAP". "I'm looking for - BURP – icing! But thanks. I do also need – BELCH – soap."

"Oh! Aisle 4." said the Weavile. "Although please control yourself, young lady."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I -" Meloetta let out a loud belch followed by a loud fart that shook the store and created a barrage of soap bubbles. "-can't help myself!" she said while blushing in embarrasment.

Silence.

"...Just go ahead and please control yourself." he said as he unpacked a box of merchandise.

"Ok." Meloetta got a bar of soap and a whole shopping cart full of icing and went to the cashier."

"Wow! Who is all that icing for?" said the Beartic at the cash register.

"It's for me." Meloetta said with a smile.

"I see." he said as Meloetta finally paid for everything and walked outside the store.

"Ok, now that that's done, time to go back to the household." she said. Then Meloetta farted again, but this time there were no bubbles, instead just bad gas. Then she belched loudly, and nothing came out. Meloetta frowned in dissapointment in response to this. "Aww...I really enjoyed having bubbles come out of me." Meloetta saw the bar of soap she bought and got an idea.

* * *

><p><p>

Meloetta returned to the legendary household with bags full of icing.

"Oh hey Mel! Did you get the soap?" Keldeo asked.

"Sure did! It's right..." Meloetta reached into her bag, but there was no soap. Meloetta let out another loud burp and a loud fart that shook the whole house, an array of bubbles coming out of her mouth and her big butt. Meloetta chuckled nervously as Keldeo gave her a stern look. "I'll... - BURP- be right – BRAP – back." she said nervously as she dropped off her bags of icing and left the household again, another loud fart coming out of her big, round butt cheeks in the form of a big soap bubble as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Meloetta walked back to the department store to buy another bar of soap as she kept belching and pooting out more soap bubbles, giggling with every belch and poot.

"Boy, this never stops being fun!" she said gleefully as her butt let out a cute little poot bubble. "Perhaps I should improvise!" having said this, Meloetta started running to the store, farting and burping more bubbles along the way. She returned to the Legendary Household with a box full of soap.

"Whoa I said you only needed to buy one bar!" said Keldeo as he noticed the box of soap. "But this is better."

"You bet it is! Watch this!" Meloetta dropped the box and ran to the kitchen and got a carton of buttercream icing, grabbing some and rubbing it on one of the bars of soap from the box. Meloetta ate the bar of soap with icing on it, licking her lips before burping loudly, several soap bubbles coming out. "So what do you think of that?"

"Mel...I don't think eating all this soap is very healthy for you." said Keldeo, being honest.

"Says the My Little Pony ripoff!" teased Meloetta as she grabbed the soap and the icing and walked sexually to her room, a loud fart bubble coming out of her buttcheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Meloetta was laying on her bed rubbing more icing on several bars of soap as she continually ate them. Her stomach started to feel pudgy and bubbly as she rubbed it.

"Boy, this was the – BELCH – best idea I ever – BRAP – had!" she said as an array of bubbles came out with every burp. "Now I can enjoy icing and still be able to let out bubbles!" she said as she let out another bubbly fart that lifted her black skin. Meloetta giggled at this as she used her fingers to individually pop each of the bubbles.

"Hey Mel! Your turn to shower!" said Keldeo as he stepped out of the shower.

"Ok Kel!" Meloetta got up and stepped into the bathroom. Meloetta stripped her skin and stepped into the shower as she farted loudly again, another soap bubble coming out as she giggled. Meloetta turned on the shower and noticed there was a liquid soap dispenser next to the shampoo which was next to the bar of soap.

"Hmmm...I wonder..." Meloetta grabbed the liquid soap dispenser and tasted it, then gagged and wretched in response to the horrible taste.

"Ggg-gag...that's horrible! It's..." then suddenly Meloetta felt upset in her stomach as she felt something coming upstream. "Oh no..." Meloetta puked all over the shower floor, her throat burning harshly as the puke drained away. "Ohhhh man..."

Suddenly, Meloetta's pudgy stomach went back to normal and started growling and bubbling intensely. Meloetta began to fart superbadly as it started to hurt, Meloetta began screaming in pain in response to this, several bubbles coming out of her mouth. The bubbles began to fill up the shower. Pretty soon it was impossible to even see the shower door as the bubbles began to thicken. As the pain began to subside, Meloetta took deep breaths while holding her stomach, which was in pain.

"Ohhhhhh...glad that's over." she said while panting heavily. "Maybe Keldeo was right."

Meloetta suddenly felt something chilling in her bladder. "Ohhhh great..." Meloetta let her bladder go as pee came out and drained away. Meloetta groaned in pain as her bladder began hurting as she peed. "I hope I don't start peeing blood..." she moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Meloetta was moaning in pain, when suddenly the bathroom door bust open, which caused Meloetta to jump in shock. She looked and saw that it was Keldeo.

"Mel! I heard you screaming in pain! Are you ok!" Keldeo hollered.

"It's...it's ok Kel. I'm good now." Meloetta said softly as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her white body. "You were right. Too much soap is bad for you..." Meloetta grabbed her stomach, which was in extreme pain from all the soap. "Better that I go back to icing."

Meloetta stepped out of the shower and after drying herself off, went back to drinking all the different kinds of icing she could get ahold of, hoping that she would eventually feel better.

**THE END**

"That was a short chapter! Couldn't you just put this bit into chapter 6?" said Linoone who was in the room with Abomasnow.

"Oh relax. This fanfic wasn't written by the original author of these types of fics." said Abomasnow. "Plus the original author tends to make lotsa short chapters in some stories.


End file.
